Romance de rose noire
by Asmodeusmoi10mois
Summary: Romance Asmodeus X Lucifer, slash


auteur:belial genre: yaoi debil....na en faite c un paris ke j ai tenus vala content titre: romance de rose noir source:angel sanctuary  
  
je ne sais pas se qui me prend sa doit etre la fievre mais ces idée me traverse l esprit depuis longtemp donc voici une courte fic (oui veut pas faire trop souffrir lucifer ) de yaoi c est un asmodeus x lucifer. voila je demanderai seulement a lucifer de m epargner.  
ROMANCE DE ROSE NOIRE  
Le baron entrat dans la salle..cette salle etait vide on n y entendait juste le bruit sourd d un piano,ce bruit qui avait attirer l attention d Asmodeus.Lentement il marchait,lentement il s approchait ..et il apercus une ombre assise sur une chaise ,c est alors qu il apercus la silhouette de...Lucifer.Penché sur le piano, il etait l auteur de cette douce melodie. Asmodeus: qui a t il donc? Le seigneur des enfers sursauta.....et la melodie s arreta.Il se retourna les larme aux yeux brillaient comme des filets de pailette a la lumiere d un rayon de lumiere qui avait reussit a percer l obscuriter de la salle. Le baron fut intrigué,cet homme qu il croyais insensible pleurait sous ses yeux toute les larmes de son corps.C est alors qu il decida a lui repondre. lucifer: je n ai jamais aimer baal j aime une autre personne. Asmodeus fut surpris mais sa froideur ne le quitte pas Asmodeus: que veut tu que sa me fasse? Asmodeus se retourna,les yeux fermer comme si sa conscience regretait d avoir prononcé ces mots.Ils savait au fond de lui que Lucifer souffrait. C est alors que Lucifer en sanglot continua a parler lucifer: l amour n as pas de limite que tu soit un homme ,une femme ,une machine,sa ne changera rien pour moi... Le baron s arreta net ,ses pupilles bleus resterent figée et le bruit de sa canne tombant au sol resonat comme un tambour. enfin le silence se fit... Lucifer se leva pris la chaise et s instala en face d asmodeus. il se releva et plonga ses yeux dans ceus d asmodeus. lucifer: je t aime asmodeus......je t aime plus que tout mais tu n as pas l air de t en rendre compte .. Lucifer passa devant Asmodeus ,quand il sentit la main d asmodeus le retenir et de l attirer vers lui. Il s assaiya sur la chaise entrénant lucifer sur lui.Il lui murmura dans l oreille asmodeus: Pardonne moi Il posat ses mains tendre sur ses bras .lucifer s appuya contre le corps de l homme qu il aime plus que tout et il resta de longue minutes immobile,appréciant simplement la chaleur de se corps.Puis de douce levre viennent le tirer de son bien etre.leur contact sur la peau nue de son cou lui fit comme des electrochoc.Il murmura a l oreil d asmodeus lucifer: asmodeus asmodeus: oui? lucifer: emmene moi dans mes apartements Lucifer enroula ses jambes autour de la taille d asmodeus.tout en l embrassant passionement.Arriver dans la chambre asmodeus allonga lucifer sur le lit et s allonga a son tour sur lucifer. lucifer: asmodeus......envie de toi Il lui monta les mains,les attachant aux montant du lit. Lucifer frémit un peu de peur .asmodeus lui embrasse la nuque en lui murmurant: asmodeus: Rassure toi je ne t attache que pour quelque instant. Les main redescandit le long du corps de lucifer arrachant a se dernier de petits gémissements de plaisir.lucifer se tordait de plaisir,savourant les caresses prodiguées.Il leva les hanche eb desirant plus. Asmodeus sourit et glissa un doigt dans l intimiter de son amant. Lucifer etait habituer a se genre de chose .Asmodeus continuait avant de lui inserer le 2 eme et le 3 eme doigt Lucifer poussa un petit cris de plaisir mais aussi de surprise . Asmodeus continuait alors que Lucifer lui;tirait sur ses liens au point de se blesser.Asmodeus lui murmura d une voix douce. Asmodeus:calme toi regarde tu saigne. Il detachat les main de lucifer savant qu il n attendait que sa. Presque immédiatement une des mains de lucifer rejoignit celle d Asmodeus. Lucifer: caresse moi..oh oui caresse moi mon baron. Asmodeus continua tout en devanat plus sec lui arrachant des cris de plaisir. lucifer bascula la tete en arriere son univer etait limiter a asmodeus et a se corps sublime. de son coter asmodeus gemissait en lui mordillant l oreille.a lui aussi son univer etait limiter a lucifer.lorsqu il accentua encore plus la cadence ,lucifer libera des hurlement de jouissance pur.Il retomba sur le lit avant de se retirer doucement ... 


End file.
